Moog
| image = File:Moog Icon.png | imagewidth = 55px | Row 1 title = Character | Row 1 info = Moe | Row 2 title = Event | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXV Event | Row 3 title = Level required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (2014) 50 (2018) | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 6 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = Moog Clock-Work in Progress | Row 7 title = Premium Costume? | Row 7 info = (2014) (2018) | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = }} is a costume for Moe released on October 16, 2014 during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. It was unlocked at the end of the Clock-Work in Progress questline and after a Trivia Question from the Treehouse of Horror XXV episode, similarly to how Strongman Homer was unlocked in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. He later returned in The Springfield Jobs 2018 Event for 50 donuts. About Moe's "Clockwork Orange"-style gang is disrupted when Dum (Homer) falls for a girl (Marge) who wants him to give up the thug life. Trivia Question To get this costume players had to collect pieces of it during this quest. Each day a different piece of clothing was able to be found, four in total. These clothing items could be found anytime during the event after their release. They were found by squishing Rigellians. Once all the pieces were collected players had to answer a trivia question (What the heck is a Shmoo?) relating to the Treehouse of Horror XXV episode that premiered on October 19, 2014. Players could answer the trivia question as many times as they needed, but answering Pretentious Modern Art on the first try awarded the player with ten Donuts. Jobs Trivia * is one of only three characters in the game to have a permanent six seconds task, the others being Matt Groening, and Deep Space Homer. ** Both Deep Space Homer's and 's job reward 35 Cash, which surpasses any other single job in the game in terms of profit. If repeated twice, it will earn the same amount of cash as a typical sixty minute job, but not the same amount of experience. Therefore, it can earn over 21000 cash in an hour if used consecutively. * Can fight the Final Boss in Superheroes 2015 Event. * He is a parody of the main antagonist, Alex, from the book A Clockwork Orange. ** His appearance is based on the film adaptation of Alex's character while his strange and unusual vernacular is based on both the book and film. ** He is the first A Clockwork Orange character, followed by Clockwork Bart. Gallery File:Moog Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:moog.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Treehouse of Horror XXV promo 3.jpg File:Treehouse of Horror XXV promo 5.jpg File:MoogInOut.jpg|Moog going for a bit of the ole in-out. File:MoogViolence.jpg|Moog looking for some ultra violence. vlcsnap-2014-10-21-00h00m40s213-1.png|Moog in the show Category:Limited Time Category:Costumes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Free Items Category:Unknown Character Collection Category:Costumes for Moe Category:Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Ex Limited Time